


Oh My Darling Caroline

by Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Clementine Parody, F/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale/pseuds/Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Twin Peaks version of "Oh My Darling Clementine", because this totally had to happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Darling Caroline

Down in Pittsburgh  
By the river  
Was a witness to a crime  
She was guarded   
By her beloved  
And that ended Caroline

CHORUS:  
Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Caroline,  
You are lost and gone forever   
Dreadful sorry, Caroline

Oh so lovely,   
Like a daydream,  
Was the beauty Caroline  
Wife of Windom  
With Cooper tandem  
Many hearts she had entwined

CHORUS

Was a witness   
To a murder  
To Cooper she was then assigned  
To protect   
With help from Windom  
The sweet life of Caroline

CHORUS

Foolish Cooper   
Let his guard down  
Watching over Caroline  
Cooper’s partner  
Was the murderer  
And his wife he was beside

CHORUS

Windom stabbed her  
And stabbed Cooper  
In her heart he put a knife  
Cooper held her  
Bleeding concurred  
And there died sweet Caroline 

CHORUS


End file.
